Chuck & Blair's Relationship
by gunzehx
Summary: The ups and downs of Chair's relationship. Takes place after 3x03. Warning:May contain spoilers.
1. My shoes?

**A/N: Don't own Gossip Girl or the characters. If I did I would kill off Vanessa. Enjoy xP**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chuck asked Alicia. Alicia was a beautiful model who decided to try her luck with the infamous Chuck Bass.

"You know why I'm here" she replied and smirked at him. Alicia invited herself in and closed the door behind her. "Listen the old Chuck Bass would accept such a beauty like you but it's different now.I have a girlfriend" Chuck replied in the kindest way he could.

Alicia did not listen she forced herself on Chuck in which he instantly pushed her away causing her to stumble and break her heels. "Great I get rejected by Chuck Bass and then my favourite pair of Minola's break." she sighed. Chuck instantly thought of a plan, if he was to give her replacement shoes it was surely enough to get her out of the apartment before Blair showed up and assumed the worst. And honestly with a track record like Chuck's he would assume the worst too.

"If I give you some new shoes will you please just leave" Chuck asked putting on his manipulative voice. The model nearly drooled over his voice and at loss for words nodded in acceptance. Chuck went to Blair's wardrobe and found a pair of shoes that she hasn't worn in awhile. Surely she won't notice they're gone.

"Here" Chuck said "Now get out of my apartment" he finished. Still captivated by Chuck's voice the model nodded and took the shoes and left. That was a close call, next time I should look through the peep hole, Chuck thought to himself.

**Spotted:  
A model leaving the Bass building. Up to your old tricks again C?  
As they always say you can't teach an old dog new tricks.  
You know you love me.  
XOXO**

"Oh no Blair's not going to like this" Serena said to Dan.  
"What is it?" he replied with a confused expression.  
"Well" Serena started "Gossip Girl has just sent out a blast that a model has come out of Chuck's apartment and if I know Blair she's going to flip out and have a breakdown" she finished.  
Just as Dan was about to speak Blair cut in "Cabbage Patch out of my way I need to talk to S NOW".  
Dan quickly got the picture "Alright I don't want to hear what the wickid witch of the east has to say anyway" and took off.

"B what's wrong?" Serena asked already knowing the answer.  
"Well I just seen that famous model Alicia wearing last season Minola's and they happen to look exactly like mine. It's just a coincedence right?" Blair answered.  
Serena was surprised that Blair hasn't read the blast by now, she decided to leave the explanation up to Chuck.

"B I think you need to talk to Chuck about this" S answered her in a concerned tone.  
Blair was confused, why would Chuck have anything to do with last season Minola's? I mean he is fashionable but he's never taken an interest in her shoes unless he was undressing her.  
"Fine S but if I find out you knew something and were keeping it from me I will be back" Blair snapped and stormed off gracefully.

**XOXO**


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: I don't own this got it? Also thanks for the reviews ^^ Here's the next chapter.**

Blair hammered on Chuck's door letting him know he was in big trouble. When Chuck opened the door reluctantly after looking through the peep hole , Blair started to speak.  
"Bass. Serena told me that I should ask you about last seaon Minola's on Alicia?" Blair questioned hoping she was just going crazy. Chuck avoided eye contact with her, if he told the truth it could ruin their relationship but they've been through worse right? He decided to tell the truth.

"Blair they're yours. I gave them to her but I can.."  
Before Chuck could finish his sentence he felt the full force of Blair's hand across his face.  
"I knew you would never change! I thought those three words would make us stronger but you are still the same mother chucker!" Blair screamed at him choking back the tears. "But Blair! It's not what you think it is" Chuck tried to reassure her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She violently pushed his hand away and walked out leaving a speakless Chuck in silence.

Chuck knew he had to make it up to her big time he just didn't know how.

**Spotted:  
A teary eyed B leaving the Bass apartment.  
Could this be due to the model escapade earlier today?  
C always loved his sexcapades.  
You know you love me,  
XOXO**

Blair's phone rang again for the 100th time, it was Chuck. He's been ringing her for an hour straight now, of course she knew he wanted to explain but she didn't want to hear it. She was Blair Waldorf and if he wanted to explain he would come and find her. Blair ran to where it all started, Victrola. Of course it was shut down since Chuck wasn't capable of running it so she sat outside on the pavement recollecting her thoughts over what has happened. She couldn't help but cry over the loss of Chuck. It was like a hole has been pierced through her heart. How could he do this to her? She thought he loved her?

Blair continued to weep and suddenly someone sat down beside her.

XOXO

**A/N: I know it's short but I want it to lead up to the next chapter. Please R&R thank you (:**


	3. who's to blame?

Nate sat down beside Blair. It was always Chuck who comforted Blair in her time of need and now it was Nate.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Nate asked and sat down beside her.  
"Chuck..he" Blair began to talk but couldn't continue she was so upset. She placed her head on Nate's lap and weeped. Nate was at a loss for words, he's seen Blair upset before for example when he told her about Serena but never this bad.

"Blair I'm sure it can't be that bad, please try to tell me what happened." Nate tried to get it out of her again. This time Blair looked up into Nate's eyes and said "Chuck's cheated on me."

**XOXO**

Chuck had no idea what to do to make it up to Blair. She was never going to believe him and he couldn't buy her back with luxurious gifts. It would have to be something sentimental and speak those three words again. Surely it would be easy since he loved Blair with all his heart and soul. She will always be his other half whether he knew it or not.

"I need a glass of scotch" Chuck thought to himself and went to the cupboard.  
"Great. None left" he said to himself and decided to go out and get some.

**XOXO**

"Are you sure Blair? Chuck's changed since he's met you. You can see the love he has for you everytime he's around you. You two are like fireworks" Nate replied. Nate was right, these two were a perfectly screwed up match. They were made for each other.

"Nate I am always right, he gave some poreless skinned bitch my minola's!" Blair screamed at Nate but just ended up crying again. Nate laughed even when Blair was at a low moment she was still capable of throwing out insults.

"Well" Nate said and kissed her forehead "Things will work out I can reassure you. You two are soulmates so I wouldn't worry" and finished. Blair smiled "thank you".

**XOXO**

Chuck was on his was to his favourite liquor store when suddenly he saw Blair and Nate together. Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. Nate was kissing his Blair and she was not doing a thing to stop it, and she accuses him of cheating? Chuck mentally noted that he was not going to go to Blair to apologise and that if she wanted him she would come find him.

**Spotted:  
A little B and N reunion.  
Looks like B is back with her prince charming. How will her dark knight react?  
You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl.**

**XOXO**

"Oh no!" Blair screamed after reading her text message. Nate jumped up alarmed by her scream.  
"What's wrong this time Blair?" Nate reluctantly asked.  
"Well Gossip Girl has just sent a blast saying me and you are back together. Knowing Chuck he is going to over react!" Blair replied. Suddenly it clicked, hadn't she over reacted about her minola shoes?

Nate grinned knowing Blair had gotten the message.  
"Looks like Gossip Girl is good for something" Nate said and laughed. Blair mirrored his laugh and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you, I have to go find Chuck now. I'll talk to you later" .  
Blair went straight to Chuck's apartment. She knocked on his door gently hoping he would have sympathy for her. Chuck opened the door for her but didn't even look at her. He went straight back to where he was sitting not saying a word. Blair wasn't exactly sure what to say. She was so upset before because she jumped to conclusions about Chuck. Now she expects Chuck not to jump to those same conclusions about her. It wasn't exactly fair and if she knew Chuck which she did extremely well he has probably jumped to those conclusions.

After a few minutes of akward silence Chuck finally broke the silence.  
"Blair why are you here? I've got nothing to say to you and I don't exactly want to hear from you either" he snapped. Blair suddenly fell to her knees. It was a blow her strong character could not take. She loved Chuck so much she could not lose him again. Chuck looked over at her, he had sadness in his eyes but still couldn't bring himself to go over to her.

"Chuck how did we get here?" she asked him sincerely.  
"Well you decided to take the easy way out when our relationship got a little difficult" he replied.  
"What do you mean easy way out? I never left!" Blair said shocked by Chuck's reply.  
"Turning to Nate, Blair? I guess I should have expected it."  
"Turning to models Chuck?" Blair instantly replied.

Suddenly there was silence. Neither one of them could think of what to say.

"Just get out Blair, I don't want to talk to you anymore" Chuck said and opened his door. Blair wiped away her tears and tried to take back some dignity and walked out the door.


End file.
